Haukland
Haukland is one of the numerous splinter-states born out of the Griffonian Empire’s collapse. Lead by the eccentric flying ace Hermann Meyer, it stands at the Crossroad between Griffonia and Equus and has become a hotbed of piracy, pirates with air-support no less. Despite his status as a warlord, Meyer rules the nation as a benevolent dictator, content to let griffons be as long as they don't interfere with his authority and allow him his antics. For years, he has let Haukland go with the flow, secure and thriving in its unique and rudimentary way but now, he seems bored with the status quo. And the Hauklandish know that Meyer is never as dangerous and unpredictable as when he is bored. Lore Haukland, Haven of Scum and Villainy In its former years, the Hauklandish Isles lived in infamy as a safehaven for pirates and smugglers. Exiles fleeing prosecution or scandal would find themselves here. Its strategic location in the north of the Celestial Sea, between Equus and Griffonia, made it a natural point of stoppage. A special tax was levied on passersby treading the waters. In spite of this, many ponies traveled to the isles, using it as a base from which they would go elsewhere on the griffon continent itself. In this time, it became known as "The Crossroad". The islands continued to grow in wealth and population, from traders passing through and settlers seeking adventure, in addition to less honest sources of revenue. This time would eventually come to an end. The newly formed , under Kaiser Grover I, conquered the isles with ease. Under Imperial rule, Haukland was no place for scoundrels, and order was instated. Before long, the Empire used Haukland as a stepping stone for future ventures of its own on Equus. Troops were stationed at Haukland before being sent to forcefully carve a colony for the Empire, founding in 783 ALB from the coastal holdings of the and . ] With time however, naval technology advanced, allowing for greater range, and with time, Haukland declined. It was no longer the crossroads it had once been, nor the smuggler's den, and ships advanced enough could bypass it entirely. Relatively isolated from the rest of the Empire, the hive of scum and villainy became naught but a simple fishing province. Hermann Meyer's Wild Ride In 978 ALB, the Empire was thrown into chaos. Years of instability and unrest have culminated in the Republican Uprising, and many of its former vassals secede, the young emperor having fled the capital. The is declared. Kemerskai and other officers lead the revolt, among them, a young griffon named Hermann Meyer. Meyer was a gifted, charismatic, if eccentric, pilot in the recently-founded Imperial Air Force before the revolution, and was instated as head of the new Republican Air Force, though he ultimately cared little for the Republican dream. The republic didn't hold control for long, and was overthrown by the Counter-Revolution in the next year. Meyer, rather than die "in the defense of a fool's dream", fled to Haukland with all of his pilots who would follow, to make their own place in history. Together, they dropped everything, and took off. Their cross-country flight ignored all warnings and hails from either side's forces, and stopped for nothing, save for Meyer giving air support as a favor to a Republican officer. This mad dash would later be known as the "Wild Ride". "Meyer's Flying Aces", as they would later be known, arrived at Haukland and Meyer declared himself as its independent ruler. There was no resistance, the garrison having either deserted or left for the war on the continent. The populace accepted, having long lost their spirit, expecting the Empire to return. But it never did. ] Under Meyer's rule, Haukland's legacy has been revitalized. The harbors became a haven of piracy once more, with Meyer's aircraft giving a much needed edge over modern ships. The Crossroads Tax was re-instated, much to the protest of surrounding powers, who sent threats, but ultimately conceded, determining it would simply be cheaper to pay the tax than fight the pirates. Meyer's Haukland is dominated by cronies but has largely adopted a Laissez-faire policy, with loose regulations and low taxes. These only encourage more immigrants in search of opportunity. Creatures come from all over the world for a bit of adventure and spoils. Who's to say the self-proclaimed Graf can't take a path of his own? Starting Situation Give us an overview of the things you need to consider starting out - what are the good and bad things, what directions could you take, etc. Military Haukland's Land Forces include two divisions of marines with 6.5k ponypower each, split between Haukland's islands. More troops will be needed to adequately defer landings, or hold the crossing from Winterhold to Vedina. Ponypower is very low starting out and should be managed between the military's branches with care. Haukland's Naval Forces are rather weak, consisting of two Destroyer Is and a Battlecruiser I, but should be built up to prevent invasions. Having competitive naval strength will also allow Haukland to raid any nations it has a navy equal to or stronger in force. Haukland's Air Forces are its biggest strength, with a wing of 150 fighters and 75 bombers, each made up of veterans and led by aces. Though the aircraft are outdated, their highly experienced pilots will make up for it, for a time. There is only one air base present in Haukland itself, and though the bombers can make the distance, Haukland's fighters will not be able to cover most of the northern holdings with their early aircraft. Threats and Opportunities (OPTIONAL) Gameplay Mechanics Naval Raiding Successful raids give 50 political power (only 25 lost), -100 ponypower, +.05 political power, -2% consumer goods, +3% factory output, and 3% dockyard output for 1 year. 75% chance of success. If successful, must wait a year, for spirit to expire. If failed, -10 political power, -3% stability, -3% war support, and -500 ponypower. Victims of successful raids lose 10 political power, 1% of stability, and 500 ponypower, but gain 3% war support, for 1 year. If the raid is held off, the target will lose 250 ponypower, but gain 20 political power. National Focus Meyer's Fiefdom The King of the Isles Bridging the Archipelago Branching Out Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Хауклэнд Category:Countries